


Caught

by azngirl123



Series: Moments [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azngirl123/pseuds/azngirl123
Summary: "Nope. Nope. I can't. No way. I can't believe that just happened. This is a dream. I'm going to wake up and none of this is real life. Nope. Not going to have a sex talk with my mother and girlfriend. Nope. I can't," he couldn't stop rambling as he buried himself deeper into the bed.OR Sally deals with a particularly amorous couple and Percy really needs to get his own place.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735525
Kudos: 78





	Caught

"Percy, it's nearly noo- _Annabeth?_ "

" _Fuck!_ " He couldn't be bothered to censor himself as he pulled the sheet up to hide his girlfriend, who had let out a loud squeak and currently looked like she was trying to melt herself into his mattress.

Shit. The noise that had been slowly waking him up was the sound of knocking. More specifically, his mother's knocking. On his bedroom door. Where in said bedroom there was a bed in which he laid, but definitely not alone since a certain _naked_ daughter of Athena was very much under the covers with him.

He finally looked up to see the astonished look on his mother's face. In her hands, she held a laundry basket full of his clothes and gaped at him like a fish. If he weren't so mortified himself, he would have found the deep blush across his mother's cheeks amusing. But, too bad he was trying to will the ground to swallow him up to extract any semblance of amusement out of this situation.

"Get dressed. We're going to have a little talk in the living room," and with that his mother shut the door, leaving two very red faced demigods in her wake.

"Nope. Nope. I can't. No way. I can't believe that just happened. This is a dream. I'm going to wake up and none of this is real life. Nope. Not going to have a sex talk with my mother and girlfriend. Nope. I can't," he couldn't stop rambling as he buried himself deeper into the bed.

"What are the chances I can just slip out of your window and leave?" His head shot up and looked at her incredulously.

"What? You're going to leave me alone?"

"It's your mom! I'll get the cliffnotes of the lecture later."

"Hey! You were just as much a part of this as me!"

Before either of them could utter another argument, they heard his mom yell from the living room.

"Both of you stop arguing and come out or I'll come in right now," fearing the latter, the couple scrambled to get dressed. Once dressed, the couple came out and sat on the couch and his mother sat in the adjacent recliner. There was a moment of awkward silence before his mother rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You're both adults. I know I can't stop you and I won't." His eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Rolling her eyes, his mom continued, "I'm not stupid, Percy. Even if I said no, you would continue anyways. I just want to make sure. Are you safe?" He nodded vigorously and his mother smiled.

"Good, I'm not surprised. Now, I'd rather not repeat this morning, so here are the rules: first, you have to tell me when Annabeth is over and second, no sex when I'm at home. Got it?" The couple nodded.

"Now that that's settled. Pancakes?"


End file.
